plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 39
|Zombie = Summoned: |FR = A Modern Day Piñata |before = Modern Day - Day 38 |after = Modern Day - Day 40}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Modern Day - Day 39 was the 39th day of Modern Day. It is a Save Our Seeds level, where the player must protect three endangered Moonflowers. Additionally, the Sunday Edition Zombie makes his first appearance in this level. He is an upgraded and more dangerous version of the Newspaper Zombie. Upon completing the level, the player receives a Modern Day Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty Shadow plants could be of use here, as Moonflowers are the endangered plants. Specifically, Dusk Lobber should be used to deal massive damage to crowds. In addition, the Sunday Edition Zombie is introduced in this level, an upgraded version of the Newspaper Zombie. This zombie is incredibly dangerous, as it can take significantly more damage than a normal Newspaper Zombie. While it runs and bites at the same speed, it is still a major threat. There are also several Balloon Zombies to deal with, in addition to some other powerful zombies. Graves are also on the lawn, so Grave Buster is a good option to bring. The most annoying part of this level is the Gargantuar rush at the end. They are in the same rows as the endangered Moonflowers. The player should have no trouble defeating the Gargantuars themselves in the end, but since the Moonflowers are right on the third column, the thrown Imps will land right on them. Infi-nut is highly suggested to help prevent the Moonflowers from being eaten by the Imps. Escape Root can be used to transfer the endangered Moonflowers to a safer spot, but only if the player has it. Ice plants are of the best plants to use, as they can slow down threatening zombies such as the Sunday Edition Zombie. Waves 1 5 3 |zombie2 = 4 |zombie3 = 2 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 5 3 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 2 3, |zombie6 = 3 4 |note6 = 200%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 5 |zombie8 = 4 2 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = , , 2 |zombie10 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note10 = 100% Plant Food |zombie11 = , 5 1 |zombie12 = 4 2 |note12 = Third flag |zombie13 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie14 = 1 5 |note14 = 200%/7 Plant Food |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie16 = 1 5 3 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1: Dusk Lobber Clobber Created by *Required plants: **Twin Sunflower **Blover **Dusk Lobber **Primal Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Chard Guard **Cherry Bomb **Stunion (if you have 8 seed slots) *Accumulate enough sun and place a Twin Sunflower in the 1st column. *Place a Dusk Lobber on row 2/4 of Column 2. Use an Iceberg Lettuce or Stunion to freeze/stun the zombie that is not in range of the Dusk Lobber. Keep on planting more Twin Sunflowers until your back column is full. Gallery Nick Archer MD - Day 39.png|By Screenshot (197).png|By TULOMD39.png|By MD39.png|By Modern Day - Day 39.jpg|By (Aww... I just used some Power Zaps...) Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 39's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with pre-placed plants